


All We Need is a Camera

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Group Sex, M/M, NSFW, Squirting, Voyeurism, Wife Swapping, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Jared, Jensen, Genevieve, & Daneel have a little fun together...





	All We Need is a Camera

“Fuck, Jare… That Goddamned mouth of yours.” Jensen growled as the younger man pressed in further, tongue sloppily working over his hole. Just the slightest burn came with from Jared’s beard & Jensen knew it was going to be sensitive tomorrow, but right now he just didn’t care. His fists tightened in the sheets again, face pressing down against the mattress.

Sitting across the room, shoulders pressed together as they watched Jared work to get Jensen ready to take his cock – which, frankly, was quite the enterprise – sat their wives. Though the men were both bare, Genevieve & Daneel had kept on a little something for allure. And more than just a little desire to tease each other. The ‘unwrapping of the package,’ as it were, was always one of their favorite parts.

Plus, lingerie wasn’t cheap, nor particularly easy to put on. They’d be damned if all their time, effort, & money was just ripped away in a few moments of desire. The satin & lace was meant to make an impression; whether it was on their husbands or each other didn’t matter to them.

“You know,” Dani said as she watched her husband groan & arch under the press of Jared’s tongue, “when Jensen first explained to me what a… a slash fan was, I didn’t get it. I completely understood the women who wanted to imagine themselves in stories where they got to go to bed with Sam or Dean because look at them.”

She leaned a little further into Genevieve as the brunette started tickling her thigh right above where her stockings ended.

“Oh, I understand completely,” Gen said, smiling at the way Dani couldn’t seem to decide whether she wanted her thighs open wider or closed tight around the other woman’s wrist. “That was before I really started thinking about it.” Gen laughed softly, twitching Jared’s button up that she’d slipped on over her bra so that it hung a little further off her shoulders.

“And now…” Dani’s words died off as Jensen’s moans got louder. The women watched as Jared slowly worked a thick, lubed finger in past his rim.

“That’s it, Jay,” the younger man said, leaning down to nip & lick over the swell of his ass. He kept pressing until he was knuckle deep, the tip of his finger just barely grazing over Jensen’s prostate enough to make him twitch. “That feel good?”

“You fucking know it does, babe,” Jensen panted, widening his knees to put himself more on display. “Put that tongue back to work, Jare. I bought that damned strawberry flavored lube just for you.” He looked over his shoulder, grinning before he was lost to another moan as Jared followed the order & flicked his tongue over the sensitive rim.

“I don’t know that we ever properly thanked Misha for giving them a copy of Vicky’s book about threesomes,” Dani said. She was fairly certain the other man had done it as a gag, but then again…

“We could always send him a video,” Gen teased, letting her hand travel further up between the redhead’s thighs. Her fingertips just barely brushed over the lace covering Daneel’s pussy, grinning at finding it already damp. She kept up a slow circling of her fingers over the redhead’s mound, putting just enough pressure to cause Daneel to start rocking her hips against it.

Jared had two fingers going inside the older man now, but he wouldn’t give Jensen his cock until he’d taken at least three – sometimes four if he wanted to be what Jensen called _a real brat about it_. He slathered more lube on them, pulling out completely to push it in with his tongue as he reached between Jensen’s legs to stroke the other man’s fat cock.

“Son of a bitch,” Jensen growled, sounding very Dean-like. It made all three of the others laugh. “Very funny,” he panted. “Fucking come on, Jare. Need it, baby.” Jared kissed the small of his back before he pushed the two fingers back in & then slowly started adding a third.

The wives watched in silence again for a few moments until Jensen was grunting on the end of three of Jared’s fingers. “Can you imagine how much money we could make if we filmed them?” Gen asked, her fingers moving a little faster over Daneel’s soaked panties. Dani’s hands twitched & she moved one behind the brunette to rub up & down her back under Jared’s shirt.

“Who would we sell it to?” she asked, breath quickening as Jared worked his pinky in just to tease her husband. Jensen’s cock was dark & heavy. She loved watching him get teased like this. She rarely had the patience when the opportunity arose to have that fat cock inside her.

“The fans,” Gen said, laughing. “They’d likely raise the most money. We could even donate it to the boys’ charities.”

“I thought we were making money for us?” Dani asked, groaning as Gen finally slipped the redhead’s lace panties to the side & started stroking over her thick, swollen pussy lips with a single finger. Dani spread her legs, leaning back against the wall. Gen was damned clever with her fingers & she knew just how to work Dani’s clit. It wasn’t long before the redhead was moaning softly, reaching up to tease her nipples through the lace of her bra.

“That’ll come later,” Gen said, sliding her two first fingers down so Dani’s clit got trapped in the v of them. “Once people see the first video, you know damned well they’ll be clamoring for a second.” She reached her other hand over & lightly tapped that swollen nub, smiling as Dani cursed, biting that beautiful red bottom lip.

“Maybe we’ll make that their career after the show ends,” she said, laughing. “Start our own porn studio…”

Gen held Dani on the edge as Jensen finally had enough & took control. He got Jared on his back, one of the tall man’s legs hanging off the end of the bed. Jared stroked his cock, smearing it with lube as Jensen climbed atop him, settling on his knees astraddle Jared’s hips.

“Fuck, that’s pretty,” Jared groaned, looking down his body. Jensen lightly smacked his own cock over Jared’s belly as he reached behind him to hold Jared still. As soon as he felt the tip at his stretched-out rim, he put both hands on Jared’s chest for balance & began to bear down, face scrunching up as his body worked to let the thick, flared head inside him.

“C’mon, Jay,” Dani encouraged, her voice a little breathy from where Gen now had two fingers circling her pussy lips. The brunette was watching, timing the slow slide of her fingers into the other woman with the way her husband’s cock slid into Jensen’s ass. Daneel groaned as Gen’s palm covered her clit, pressing down against his hard as her fingers finally sank to the knuckle. She curled them up, finding Dani’s gspot with ease, & began to massage it.

“God damn,” Jensen groaned as Jared bottomed out inside him, panting heavily for a few seconds before he sat up & reached back, grabbing his own ass & holding himself apart a little so Jared could slide a little deeper. “Fuck me, Jare,” he ordered, knees sliding a little wider. “Fuck me…”

Jared reached up & grabbed hold of one of Jensen’s wrists, the other moving to his far hip to help hold him steady. He put his foot on the floor for leverage & then thrust up, making Jensen’s head fall back as the older man cried out.

“That’s it, baby,” Gen encouraged, praising her husband from across the room as she finger-fucked Jensen’s wife. “Fuck him good, baby. Show him how good that cock can feel when it’s balls deep.” She licked her lips as Jared nodded, starting to thrust up roughly into the slick, tight heat of Jensen’s body. Gen turned to Daneel. “Undo your top, baby,” she whispered. “Let me see those beautiful tits…”

Daneel’s hands shook as she complied, cupping her breasts & holding them up. She moaned as Gen pulled her fingers out of her pussy, groaning louder when the brunette smeared Dani’s own wetness over the nipples before thrusting her fingers right back inside. Her palm slapped over the redhead’s clit, fingers working the gspot, as her tongue cleaned off those pert nipples.

Jared’s hair spilled out around his head, a dark halo against the soft sheets. Jensen wanted to dig his fingers into it & tug, but Jared had him by both wrists now, forcing the older man to hold himself open & stay upright. He growled out curses & praise in the same breath as his cock bounced against Jared’s belly.

“Fuck, Jare… God, that cock is good, baby. Fucking long &… shit… just… just like that. Fuck! Keep going, baby… keep fucking me hard, just like that, God damn it!”

Across the room, Dani had no breath to curse. She whined softly as Gen worked her pussy with the same speed Jensen demanded of her sweet husband. The brunette licked over Daneel’s tits, biting at them softly as she cupped her mound & worked her towards a release.

“You’re so pretty like this, baby,” she whispered. “And so wet. Fuck. I’d say you squirted all over my hand if I didn’t know better.” Daneel keened, arching her back. “I know, baby, I know… one day, I’ll get you there. Promise. Make you feel so good. For right now, you cum for me, ok? Cum for me now. Jen said I could make you cum before, remember? Cum for me.”

Dani came with a sudden scream, legs shaking as she spread them wide, hips grinding down over Genevieve’s palm. The husbands glanced over, but didn’t break their rhythm. Jensen dug his fingers into his own ass, holding himself open as he began to bounce harder.

“So good, my beautiful girl,” Gen praised, licking Daneel’s juices from her fingers before threading her other hand into those gorgeous red locks. “Think you can help me out now?”

Daneel slid off the little couch, immediately moving between the brunette’s spreading thighs. Small tremors still went through her body as her shoulders pushed Gen’s legs further apart. She undid the small snaps on the base of Gen’s lingerie & dove in to lap over the smaller woman’s delicate pussy lips. Gen leaned back, moaning as she stroked over Dani’s hair.

“So pretty,” Dani whispered as she reached up to trace over the small, dark thatch of hair Genevieve kept trimmed above her mound. Dani buried her nose in it, inhaling that heady scent of arousal as her tongue sought out Gen’s clit. The smaller woman groaned loudly when Dani found it, sucking it back between her teeth.

The room was lost then to wet smacks, moans, curses, & the always pleasant if obscene sound of skin meeting skin as Dani worked with tongue & teeth & fingers to get Gen to let go & Jared fucked Jensen until the old man was almost limp from the bone-jarring thrusts. Gen came first – Dani was just too skilled with her tongue & the tips of those perfectly manicured nails raking over her gspot. The brunette erupted with a small splash across Daneel’s tongue, making her moan as she sucked Gen’s clit until the smaller woman pulled her head up to kiss her deeply.

“Think we should help them out?” Gen asked, grinning. Dani winked before turning & crawling on her hands & knees over to the end of the bed. She watched Jared’s cock thrust in & out of her husband for a few moments before she leaned in & began to lick across Jared’s balls. The younger man’s eyes shot open.

“Shit!” he groaned, almost bucking Jensen right off him if it hadn’t been for the grip they each had on each other. Gen paused to pluck an ice cube from her glass on the table & suckle it on her tongue before she walked over. She was a little unsteady in her heels so she kicked them off. Jared’s shirt hung down around her elbows as she came into Jensen’s view.

“You ready to cum, Sir?” she asked, reaching down to fondle his balls with her cool fingers. Jensen growled, bending over forward to try & hump her hand as Jared thrust into him. Dani took advantage of the position & licked all the way up from Jared’s balls, across his shaft, & then finally let her tongue flick over her husband’s stretched out rim just as Gen squeezed Jensen’s balls gently.

The two men came almost at once, with Jensen sitting back up so Gen could stroke his cock & make sure Jared got covered in his mess. Dani stayed on her hands & knees, watching as cum began to leak out around Jared’s cock. She leaned forward, catching most of the drops on her tongue before she smeared the mess around Jared’s balls.

Jensen pulled off & rolled over to lay beside Jared, feeling the warm slide of cum start to leak out of him. The two men panted, eyes closed before looking up as they felt something hit their faces. Jared pulled his shirt aside from where Gen had thrown it. She & Dani stood at the end of the bed, still in their stockings. Dani’s top was open, her panties pushed aside. Gen’s bustier was still in place, but the bottom snaps of her lingerie hung open between her thighs.

“You’re not done yet, are you Sir?” Gen asked coyly before Jensen sat up on his elbows.

“Jared, make my wife scream, will ya?” The younger man grinned & beckoned the redhead over, helping her straddle his face before he was covering her pussy with long, hungry strokes of his tongue. Gen walked over to Jensen’s side of the bed as he crooked his finger at her.

“And you, missy…” He helped her climb up, but stopped her just shy of sitting on his face. “I think tonight’s the night we make Dani soak someone, eh? Think we can work on that, baby girl?”

Genevieve groaned, nodding as she rocked her hips against where his fingers played with her clit. “Yes Sir,” she promised. Jensen smiled.

“Good… First, I think I should get an up-close view of how that happens, hm? Show me how it’s done, baby girl.”

A few hours later, after having been fucked by all three of them – even Gen’s long, hard strap on – it was the combination of Jensen’s tongue, Jared’s fingers, & Genevieve’s filthy voice in her ear that finally got it to happen. Dani screamed as a small stream of cum shot from her body, soaking Jensen’s chin & splashing over Jared’s wrist.

“I did it,” she exclaimed, tired but proud. Jared & Jensen cleaned each other up, kissing & sharing the flavor as Gen stroked her cheek.

“Yes you did, baby girl.”

The men put the women in between them, falling into their usual puppy pile, Dani practically glowing with happiness at finally having squirted. Jensen pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Does this mean we can have contests now?” Jared teased, eyes twinkling over Gen’s shoulder. “Who can squirt the most or who can get their woman to do it the most?” Gen elbowed him in the ribs, which, granted, was a little like a mouse vs a moose, but the principle of the thing was still there.

“I’m game,” Dani said tiredly, smiling at Gen. “I mean, marathon sex sessions where all they’re trying to do is make us cum & cum & cum? Where do I sign?” Gen laughed, shaking her head.

“All we need now is a camera,” she whispered, leaving their husbands very confused as the wives broke into giggles.

**END**


End file.
